The Misadventures of Twilight High
by Jinx-co
Summary: [Being redone] When Sora, Roxas and Cloud Strife moved from little Destiny Islands to the city of Twilight Town, they expected change, sure, but they never imagined this! Roxas has a stalker, Cloud's fed up with teenagers and Sora is, alas, Sora.


**Somewhat Important Note:**

This er… Lovely… Story is being re-done. Complete with Beta (Yay!) So that (hopefully) means a lot more updates… Probably.

I've got the first chapter done and am questing to get back to the point that the story is currently at by the end of the summer. This could be 9-14 chapters, depending on how motivated I am. This also means that all the other chapters on this story will be being deleted within the next week or so, y'know... Depending on how lazy I get.

Anyways, here's the first chapter of the new, improved (Kinda?) _Misadventures of Twilight High_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Squeenix.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The Misadventures of Twilight High

001: Axel See, Axel Want

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Roxas and Sora Strife were the official new kids at Twilight High. They were twins, unidentical. Roxas had blond hair, Sora was brunet and had spiky hair. The blond older by two minutes and both shared identical bright blue eyes.

It was a sunny Wednesday morning near the end of October when the two boys entered their new school. It was summer year round where they had come from, Destiny Islands. The fact that the leaves were turning orange, red and yellow was very awe-inspiring for Sora.

In the first five minutes the twins were at their new school they had been bombarded by a hyper, dark-haired girl who called herself Yuffie.

"Hi! You must be Sora and Roxas! I'm Yuffie! Miss Gainsborough, that's the counselor, asked me to show you guys around, 'kay?"

It took Roxas all the strength he had not to turn around and leave, preferably all the way back to Destiny Islands. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Sora had grabbed Roxas' arm and proceeded to drag the poor blond after Yuffie. Roxas just sighed, if nothing else it seemed his 'little' brother had found himself a friend, as said brother and Yuffie were now talking mile-a-minute about some TV show.

¥¥¥

Meanwhile, within the school…

Axel Blaise was not so big on the participation as far as Phys Ed. went. He was perfectly content to sit back and watch everyone else chase after, catch, hit or kick a ball. Unfortunately his teacher, Mr. Leonhart, was more for the participation than the sitting idly by doing nothing.

So there was Axel, on a Wednesday afternoon and he was in gym class. Dribbling a basketball and pretending to participate so stupid Mr. Leonhart would give him the damn A. His best friend, Demyx, was standing next to him. Basketball resting on his hip as the dirty blond looked over Axel's shoulder, towards the entrance to the boy's locker room.

Axel glared and bounced his basketball off Demyx's chest. "Oi, you dumb fuck! What are you looking at?"

Demyx pouted and rubbed his chest. "We got a new kid," he said, gesturing to a spiky blond haired kid who was standing awkwardly next to the change room door. "And you don't have to be so mean!"

Axel turned to look. Axel gaped. Axel might have even drooled a little.

"I… Think I'm in love…" he sighed, staring at Blondie.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Like you loved Marluxia?"

Axel waved his hand. "That was one time. This is different."

Demyx nodded. "Uh-huh, sure, c'mon lover-boy, we'd better start playing before Leonhart gets suspicious."

Axel pouted, but returned to playing the pointless sport anyway.

¥¥¥

For the duration of gym class Axel had plotted. And now that gym was over, it was time to put his plan into action. After the bell rang, he waved Demyx on and turned to the small blond boy.

"Hi," he smirked.

Blondie eyed Axel wearily. "Hi…"

"You're new."

"…Yes."

"The name's Axel… Got it memorized?"

"…Sure…"

Axel smirked and exited the change room. Demyx and the rest of his friends were standing in a clump by the door.

"…Well?" Demyx asked. "What's his name?"

Axel turned and banged his forehead into the wall. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well then what- No… You didn't," Larxene gaped at Axel.

"Didn't what?" Demyx, always a bit slow on the uptake, asked.

"You did 'got it memorized' didn't you?" Larxene replied with a sigh.

Axel nodded, groaning. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I agree," a voice commented from behind the group.

The group turned around and saw Blondie standing behind them, arms crossed.

"My name's Roxas. My brothers and I just moved here. Please stay very, very far away from me."

And with that he turned on his heel and exited the Gym, without so much as looking back.

"…Well he seems nice," Larxene said.

Axel glared. "…Shut up, Larxene."

Larxene shook her head, tugging on Marluxia's sleeve and leading him out of the Gym.

"So what are you going to do?" Demyx asked.

Axel paused, thinking. "Well, that's obvious… Woo him!"

"Woo him," Demyx sounded unsure. "That's your brilliant plan?"

"No," Axel smirked. "That's the _basis_for my brilliant plan."

¥¥¥

"So, Mr. Strife-"

"Cloud."

"Cloud, then," Aerith Gainsborough smiled. "That's basically the school. The students are _very_ excited about getting a new teacher. You can imagine, it's a little bit strange for us to get someone new halfway through the year, but our last English teacher absolutely refused to stay with us!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I would ask why, but I think it would be better if I didn't."

Aerith nodded. "Yes, I think its best left alone."

Cloud shuddered. _So_ not what he wanted to hear.

Aerith smiled. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Cloud nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh! Your little brothers started here today, didn't they?"

Cloud nodded again.

"Tell them that I hope they enjoyed their first day."

"Will do."

¥¥¥

The Strife brothers were sitting around their kitchen table, eating dinner.

"So," Cloud started. "How was your first day?"

Sora grinned. "Roxas has an admirer."

"Stalker," Roxas corrected.

Cloud raised and eyebrow. "Oh? Sounds… interesting?"

Roxas huffed. "It's annoying! I hate him!"

"Him?" This time Cloud smirked. "I thought you were straight, Rox?"

"SHUT UP, CLOUD!"

¥¥¥

Demyx wasn't too smart at the best of times, but even he knew when something was obviously not going to work. He had been friends with Axel for as long as he could remember, and had seen most of his friends harebrained schemes play out but this, this took the cake.

"Axel," he sighed. "This isn't going to work."

Axel waved his hand in the direction of the blond. "Yes it will. Have some faith, Demyx!"

Demyx sighed. This wasn't going to work, and then he would be left with a distraught Axel.

The very thought of it made him shudder.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

I'm heading off to Animethon in Edmonton on Thursday. I'll be back on Sunday, hopefully with a new chapter or two.

If anyone's going to be at A-thon, come and say hi! I'm cosplaying Advent Children/KH2 Yuffie and will be in the constant presence of a very short Reno.


End file.
